


[Podfic] "Buy the Stars" - The Modern Day Storybook

by LegitElizabethWWEFan, tcrobson



Series: The Modern Day Storybook [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Daily Fandom, The Modern Day Storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitElizabethWWEFan/pseuds/LegitElizabethWWEFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcrobson/pseuds/tcrobson
Summary: A podfic based on the Fire Emblem fanfic "Buy the Stars" by LegitElizabethWWEFan. "Buy the Stars" spectates an intimate moment between Fire Emblem's Saizo and Kagero as they ponder their duties, enjoy the quiet of the beautiful night sky, and get a little closer to each other...Read the Fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11924574/1/Buy-The-StarsCast:T.C. Robson as the NarratorPaige Willis (TurnToPaige394) as KageroJared Anderson (Rogues and Roleplayers) as Saizo





	

Link to Podfic: <https://youtu.be/adKzPXb8biw>  



End file.
